


The A-Z Series

by DatFatCat (NightAssault)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, crack - maybe, hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAssault/pseuds/DatFatCat
Summary: A story created from random ideas, names, games, whatever you get in the letters of the alphabet





	1. The A-Z List

**Author's Note:**

> So hello guys, I'll be writing a story or more about hopefully ALL the letters of the Alphabet, ratings ranging form G to maybe M.  
> since I'll be writing about anything that comes to my mind i guess there won't be constant updates, depends on my imagination....  
> Anyway, enjoy this series (ノ*°▽°*)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get this started ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

A for apple, just kidding :P  
B - Beach  
C - Cosplay **DONE ******  
D - Dance class  
E - English teacher  
F - Fashion  
G - Gaming?  
H - Hanahaki disease  
I - Idols  
J -  
K  
L  
M - Marriage Proposal  
N  
O - Orchestra  
P  
Q  
R - Royalty  
S - strip tease (maybe)  
T - True or dare game  
U - underwear  
V - Valentine  
W  
X  
Y - Yoga  
Z

********

I will be filling the rest as the ideas pop up. Suggestions are welcome I may gain some inspiration from it u.u

********


	2. C: Love beyond cosplays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya and Seijuurou are renowned cosplayers in the circle, anyone who likes anime/manga/games, who goes to anime conventions, use any kind of social network knows about them. Follow their antics as they prepare for the Cosplay Festival this year.  
> Rating: T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOOOOO~ Suiren here ＼(＾▽＾)／ many kissus
> 
> soooo in this AU, Akashi and Kuroko are cosplayer celebrities and they go by their first name, so it'll be Tetsuya and Seijuurou. The rest of the miragen will also be going by their first name, so it's Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi and Shintarou. A little confusing but you will get used to it
> 
> Enjoy~~ (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡

Tetsuya and Seijuurou are renowned cosplayers in the circle, anyone who likes anime/manga/games, who goes to anime conventions, use any kind of social network knows about them. The couple, made of the sweet, calm and polite bluenette Known as TETSUYA and the charismatic, cool and too handsome for his own good SEIJUUROU are the super celebrities from Japan of the Cosplaying circle.

 

Mid July, in a hot day, at a quiet neighborhood, in a shared apartment between two university students, with a notebook on the coffee table, paper scattered through the floor, a meeting was being held by said people.  
‘‘I still want us to cosplay this anime, I think it will suit us perfectly….’’

‘‘But Tetsuya, this anime is already outdated, it won't be as popular as the ones from the last season.’’ protested Seijuurou.

Tetsuya pouted at his partner's remark ‘‘But Sei-kun, everyone will already be cosplaying characters of these new animes, and I didn't even like them that much…’’

Seijuurou sighed at the stubbornness of his dear bluenette, he knew that once Tetsuya decided to do something he would definitely do it till the end, but still, he was also known for being as stubborn as a mule so he wasn't going to let Tetsuya win this one. ‘‘Then how about we cosplay Shingeki no Kyojin? I'll be Levi and you can be Armin, sounds good right? You look really cute with blond hair!’’ He finished giving his best gentlemanly smile.

‘‘Complementing me won't work Sei-kun.’’ Another pout with a slight blush. ‘‘I know for sure that cosplaying Kuroko no Basuke will get us more appreciators than Shingeki no Kyojin. In my opinion, your choice is the outdated one.’’ 

Slightly annoyed by what Tetsuya said about his choice he talked back ‘‘There is nothing fun in cosplaying Kuroko no Basuke, the uniforms are simple, there is no fun in doing such dull characters, and more importantly, the anime isn't even that popular.’’

Making a shocked face, Tetsuya slowly lowered his face and with a sad tone whimpered ‘‘So Sei-kun thinks my ideas are useless ?’’

‘‘That's not what I meant dear, it`s just-’’ The redhead tried to defend himself but the sulking bluenette wouldn't let him ‘‘So my opinion doesn't matter at all??’’  
‘‘Love… list-”

‘‘So I am just someone that's convenient for you… Not your partner in this job, your roommate, not your BEST friend, not your partner in life, the person who undertands you the best, not your…’’ whispered the bluenette with downcast eyes and sadness in his voice.

Guilty flooding his entire being, Seijuurou tried to soothe his boyfriend by holding his face up with both of his hands and looking into those baby blue eyes with hues of hurt ‘‘ Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I'm sorry my cutie pie, we will go with what you decided, I'm sure it will be a success as always.’’ he apologized while gently rubbing away the tears that stained those soft cheeks and kissed softly those plump lips, eyes and forehead.

‘‘R-really?’’ He choked out.

‘‘Anything you want, love’’ he assured while giving the other a big hug.

Happy that he won another argument with his lover, he hid his smile by tucking his head in the redhead shoulders enjoying the caresses made to his hair. It was good learning how to act by observing Ryouta-kun and his crocodile tears, it came in handy when dealing with his boyfriend, who was as stubborn as himself, since he knew that Seijuurou was weak to his tears. Maybe it was cruel to fake cry to get what he wanted, but this time he was going to prove to him that his choice was by far the best they ever had, and anyway who liked Shingeki no Kyojin? Levi, Eren, Titans? That would definitely flop. ‘‘Thank you Sei-kun, You'll definitely make the best Akashi-kun. I love you”

‘‘Hum, I love you too’’ smiled the readhead knowing that he lost yet another one of their arguments. _I'm so whipped_. He thought to himself.

~~

Just like this they started the preparations for the cosplay they would be doing in the Tokyo Comiket that would take place in December. They contacted their friends and told them about their decision for this year, surprisingly (not surprisingly) they agreed to also cosplay some of the characters from the same anime.  
They prepared their costumes, their contact lenses, makeup, wigs, wait..., they didn't need wigs since coincidentally their characters had both teal blue hair and red hair, so one less worry.

They went to cafes with their friends to discuss each of their wardrobes, about the making of a photobook of their work this season, and maybe some goods to sell to their fans. Just like this, five months went by in the blink of an eye and so came the big day, the day of the Tokyo Comiket.

“Sei-kun, are you ready?” asked the bluenette.

“Wait just a little bit, let me put on these lenses” came a shout from the bathroom.

When Seijuurou came out of the bathroom he was the spitting image of Akashi Seijuurou (what a coincidence, the same name), the red flaming hair, the mismatched eyes, one blood red and the other burnished gold, that commanding gaze and aura, truly a masterpiece.

“You look dashing Akashi-kun” gasped the bluenette while checking out his boyfriend from head to toes.

“Thank you Kuroko, you look adorable as well” pointed out the other as he admired the person in front of him, his teal hair was cutely messy, the deadpan expression on his face and those blue eyes that he loved so much were as enchanting as always.

As both of them finished ogling each other, checking if there was anything missing or wrong with their outfits, they set out for the event, Ryouta was already out in his car waiting for them.

“Good Morning Akashicchi, Kurokocchi~ Have you guys eaten~?” chirped enthusiastically the blonde getting into character.

“Good Morning Kise-kun, yes we already ate breakfast” greeted back Tetsuya also getting into his chara, as he walked to the car, opened the back door and settled himself in the seat behind Kise and put his bags beside him.

“Good Morning Ryouta, thank you for the lift” thanked the red haired captain as he was getting into the passenger seat beside Kise “You look pretty good today”.

“Really!!?? Thank you Akashicchi~ and you don't need to thank me since your apartment is in the way to the event anyway~” happily answered the blonde. He was a famous model. Contrary to what many thought, him confessing being a super fan of anime didn't make he lose his fans. Since the day he came out as being a otaku, and loving anime and doing cosplay more than three meals a day he gained much more fans, guys and girls alike, so he was a famous for modeling for ads, magazines and games commercials and that kind of made him a VIP in events involving the Anime and Gaming community.

“Also, I really wanted to be the first one to see Kurokocchi’s cosplay!! You look so cuuuuute Kurokocchi!!” he started babbling as he drove to their destination.

“Sorry to burst you bubble, but the _first_ one to see Tetsuya in cosplay was _Me_ ” The bluenette chuckled a little as he heard his boyfriend's statement, he was the jealous type after all.

“Buuu~then the first after Akashicchi, since you guys live together you shouldn't count~” sulked Kise as he stopped at a red light. They kept a light chatter at the way to the convention, when they got there, Kise parked his car on a spot reserved for him and they each got their sport bags out of the car.

“Wow, Amazing~ Did you sew these bags yourself Kurokocchi?? It looks exactly like the one they used in the anime!!”

“Yes, thanks for the compliment Kise-kun, let's get going, we still have to meet up with the others’’ he proposed as he started to walk toward the crowd of people at the entrance when he felt a heavy arm dropped across his shoulders.

“Yo Tetsu. Looking good hum!” he was greeted by a tall dark skinned guy known as Daiki, his childhood friend. He was dressed in a dark blue jersey with wine red letters, he was cosplaying Aomine Daiki(wow! another coincidence) from the same anime, some meters behind him he saw a pink haired girl running towards them which he recognized as Momoi Satsuki, another childhood friend.

“Dai-chan~ wait for me!!” The pink haired girl shouted as she ran towards the group, she was dressed in a short ripped white shirts, short jeans shorts with chains and a handcuff attached to it, black cap on her head, accessories on her wrists and neck, and red high heels that didn't look like the most comfortable shoes to run in. Kise soon recognized she was cosplaying Poison from a game called Street Fighter and whistled to her. “ Wow~Sexy Momoicchi !!”

“Tetsu-kun!! Ahh… you look so cute in your uniform~” She said as she gave him a bear hug, almost suffocating him with her massive weapons. “Oh~ Hi Sei-chan, and thank you Ki-chan, you guys also look great!”

“Thank you Satsuki, you are squeezing Tetsuya too much he is turning blue, please let go of him” although the redhead used the magical keyword: please, it still felt like an order and she felt chills run down her spine so she quickly let go of the poor boy and decided to fawn over him more carefully.

The group of five people made their way through the crowd while attracting all the attention to themselves, you could hear people squealing and screaming their names since they were well known faces in the community.

“Ashukasjdhaskdh ajk~ Daiki-samaaaaa!!!!” I’m sure this crazy fan must have had a heart attack.

“Kyaa~ Look at Tetsuya and Seijuurou !! They are cosplaying Kuroko no Basuke!! OMG, They look so good~” could be heard somewhere in the crowd.

“Ryouta-sama you are so handsome! Please look here !!!!” screamed his fangirls ready with those paparazzi's cameras pointed at him, to which he responded by blowing a kiss in their direction.

“Satsuki-san is beautiful and sexy as always” were the kind of lines exchanged between the guys and some girls.

In the midst of all the chaos and fanchants, people fainting, screaming and taking photos of them Tetsuya spotted a purplehead walking in their direction. “I think Atsushi-kun is coming this way”

As soon as he said that, the tall purple haired giant appeared before them, with the tsundere megane right behind him. “Ah~they are right here just like you said Mido-chin~”.

“Just looking at the amount of people squeezed here you could guess it, they always make such a fuss when they appear” sighed the green haired Shintarou.

“Hello Shintarou, Atsushi. How are you doing?” Seijuurou greeted the newcomers politely, and the rest of them followed his action.  
“Hello to you all, it's so noisy here that it's making my head hurt” answered the megane. “Hello~I'm tired….. And hungry….” followed the giant.

“Where is that kid that is always with you huh Shintarou? And that handsome guy with bangs?” Came the sudden question from Daiki.

“Takao is coming later, he will be the one responsible for taking the official photos of us, since he has good field vision and all” was the answer. “Muro-chin is coming on the second day, his flight was delayed so he will only arrive in Japan this evening” said the giant.

~

They all made their way inside the building, stopping by to let people take shots of them, making poses and giving autograph to some fans that had the courage to ask for it. Why would they need courage to do it you ask? Well... When a group of beautiful people are gathered together you can't help but feel pressured or threatened by their radiance, so getting close to them was a real difficult job. They had an invisible shield with ‘SPECIAL’ written all over it around them, so only those who were courageous enough would come near them to ask for something.

So they continued to pose for the photos as some crazy fujoshi fangirls of the anime started suggesting some poses for them. “Aomine-kun should hug Kuroko-kun from behind!”; ”Kise-kun, kneel down and ask Kuroko to marry you!”; “Murasakibara, bite Kuroko cheeks to taste him and make a pleased face!!”; “Midorima, act embarrassed around Akashi!”; ”Aomine and Kise should have a staring contest since you guys are rivals!”; “Seijuurouuu please kiss Tetsuyaa!!!”.... And some other suggestions could be heard, they tried their best to satisfy them but a certain redhead was getting jealous of all the skinship being performed to his boyfriend by his friends so he cut the mini photo session short and ushered all of them to their final destination, the backstage to prepare for some performances and interviews they would be giving.

At the back stage they were able to have some respite from the crazy fans. “Uhh… that was a tiring activity~”chided the blonde, “Ugh, I'm all sweaty after all that action in there”. While their friends had been busy fixing their attire and makeup, Seijuurou dragged the bluenette to a corner and with a not-so-happy-at-what-happened-back-there face he nagged “Tetsuya, I know it's only for the cameras but you could refuse some of the requests there, they were overdoing it with some of their suggestions. Who knows what goes through those perverted minds of those fujoshis? The more you do, the more they ask for! Next thing you know they will be asking you to undress and do perverted things with all of them at the spot!!”

“Sei-kun, I think the only perverted mind here is yours. They wouldn't go that far with their requests. And we have to please or fans since they are sponsoring us and all….”

“Of course they have such thoughts, who in their right mind would turn an anime about basketball and teamwork into yaoi!!?? It's clear that they are debauched with the amount of doujinshis of the anime”

“You read the doujinshis Sei-kun??” asked the bluenette with a shocked face.

“Well…… I was trying to get into the character so I read some related works….. And I kind of stumbled upon some of those DJs….. I didn't read them because I wanted!! He yelped with a scandalized expression on his face.

Tetsuya just stared into his boyfriend mismatched eyes with a deadpan expression until the redhead couldn't stand it any longer and confessed it all “Okay, I saw some doujinshis of the Akashi x Kuroko ship, and since we would be cosplaying them I gave them a chance and read all of them…. And some fanfics too……”

“All of them??” deadpanned the shorter male.

“Yes….. all the DJs available about ‘us’ “ he revealed pink starting to appear on his cheeks. 

After hearing his boyfriend embarrassed revelation he couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction. “Sei-kun, you don't need to be embarrassed over it you know? Do you know why I chose to cosplay Kuroko no Basuke? Because the character Kuroko is so shippable with any of the other chars, especially the one you are right now, Akashi-kun. Additionally, AkaKuro happens to be my OTP and I just wanted to cosplay it together with you, the rest of our friend participating was a pleasant surprise since they really suit their persona, but my main reason of doing it was to take lovey dovey photos with you while also satisfying my AkaKuro needs.”

Seijuurou was left speechless with Tetsuya’s announcement “so…. This was your reason…..sigh…. Well, I can't deny that doing all those cheesy poses with you wasn't fun but, seeing you do so with anyone other than me is another case.”

“Fufu… understood darling, jealous as always hm? You know you're the only one I love, don't you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you, but since you're so cute I'm afraid people will steal you away from me” He said while wrapping his arms around the bluenette waist and resting his forehead on his shoulder.

“Don't worry, I'll always be yours” he confessed as they relished in the moment of quietness and calmness as they both confirmed their love for each other until Ryouta broke it with a big and loud whistle.

“Seijuurou and Tetsuya are in their own world~” he said with a shit eating grin while the others just laughed at it.

“Well, let's go back, it's about time for the performance and it seems like we became the center of attention now” Tetsuya hinted as he looked at their surroundings now present with some other cosplayers that have come to prepare themselves for the competition.

 

The rest of the day went according to the schedule, their group cosplay was a hit, they got to take lots of photos together, won the prize money, holded a interview with the fans, had lots of fun and the event was soon coming to an end. And so, they prepared themselves and headed to the location for the photoshoot with Takao.

~

“I knew it would be a success to cosplay Kuroko no Basuke!” Tetsuya boasted to his lover with a smirk on his face while they walked with their hands intertwined. 

“Yes, yes Tetsuya, I shouldn't have doubted you” he rolled his eyes.

“Then next time we should do Assassination Classroom! You can be Karma and I'll be your Nagisa”

“I don't remember those two characters being a couple?”

“Everybody ships them together, and if we cosplay them then that means they're a thing”

“I didn't know that we only cosplayed people in a relationship, aka couples?” asked the redhead. 

“We didn't, but now we do~” He said as he gave a quick kiss to his red haired boyfriend’s cheek.

And they continued walking with a smile on their faces and a new project in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hsuahashkdhsaksudhsaksjhdks they be cosplaying a char with the same name as them, such coincidences only happen in the world of fanfiction kekekek  
> please dont hate me, I like AOT okay? I just mentioned it cuz Akashi seiyuu also dubbed Levi. All hail Kamiya Hiroshi~ such a sexy voice (❤ω❤) and if you guys dont know assassination classroom I advise you to go and HURRY THE FUUUK AND WATCH IT!!! Its great, awesome, cute, heart warming and most importantly Karma x Nagisa, the Akashi x Kuroko from another dimension.
> 
> so this will be the first work of this series, it took me like, two days, to finish it cuz I didn't prepare a writers note and kinda just wrote it in a whim (*/ω＼)  
> May contain some language errors since engurish is not my first language but I think I managed it well, if there is something that is toooooo wrong and it suuper bothers you then please tell me about it.


End file.
